Princess of the Moon Lite Castle
by URIpuppy
Summary: When the War between Demons and Humans came to an end and peace reigned; the Demon Dog Prince, Sesshoumaru, sets out to retrieve his fathers most prized treasure. Hidden past and written destiny collides as the Youkai prince stumbles upon his future. Chap 1&2 Edited!
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha: "Princess of the Moon Lit Castle"**

Theme: Romance, Adventure

Warnings: AU/OOC/Gender Bender

Pairings: Sesshoumaru/FemInuyasha

Summary:

When the war between Demons and Humans came to an end and peace reigned; the Demon Dog prince, Sesshoumaru, sets out to retrieve his father's most prized treasure. Assuming it to be a weapon of some sort; considering his father's love and fascination towards the later, in par with his . . . he didn't expect what he was about to find. Hidden past and written destiny collides as the Youkai Prince stumbles upon his future.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way what-so-ever, own Inuyasha. If I did . . . well . . . (grins)

Ok! Sorry for my long absence everyone. Really, I am so sorry! It's just that so many things have happened in my life. Starting off with my Grandmother dying . . . hardest time of my life, especially since me and my little sister loved our Grandma so much. Then there was my mom getting sick due to all the drama concerning my ass of a father . . . personal family matters so no further details. Then I landed a job, getting married and being pregnant. Finally giving birth and as of right now, taking care of my 9month old baby girl. So yeah, quite busy.

Anyway, I edited chapter 1 and 2 of this Fic and I'll probably upload several more chapters. Just to make up for that long time I haven't uploaded like I said I would. Again, SORRY :'(

Also, please read the other Fic's I uploaded and leave reviews. Wanna know what you guys think about it, okey. So . . . on with the story!

**Chapter 1**

"Hhn . . ."

She sighed contentedly; burrowing her face deeper on the softness under her cheeks, basking in the warmth emanating from the lap she was all huddled up on. Big, strong yet gentle hands softly caressing her long, smooth silver hair.

"Papa . . ." the six year old Inuyasha called, looking up at the man petting her head with huge, bright honey colour eyes. She was sitting on the floor beside him, her whole upper body cradled on his lap as he sat there crossed legged, humming a tune she knew too well.

The man stopped humming, gazing down at his daughter with matching golden orbs. His also long, silver hair tied in a high ponytail at the back of his head, stray strands fell gracefully framing his handsome face.

"Yes love?" he asked.

"What does Mama look like?" Inuyasha asked curiosity evident in her eyes.

The man smiled softly, his hand brushing away silver strands off of the little girls face as his gaze lingered briefly on his daughter before closing as if recalling a distant memory. "When the Harvest Moon comes, do you see yourself change, love?" he asked.

Inuyasha nodded slowly, confused on what her father meant, yet she stayed silent.

"Well, your mother looks just like you when you change to that form, little yasha. Hair as black as a moonless night and eyes a soft shade of lilac . . . so beautiful and innocent" he said, grazing his finger tips softly on Inuyasha's cheeks.

"Realy?" Inuyasha beamed; her huge golden eyes growing even bigger, a lovely shade of pink tainting her cheeks before scrambling off of her father's lap and running to the small dresser at the far corner of the room beside a huge bed. Grabbing the mirror sitting at top it, she ran back to her father and plopped next to him, holding the mirror to her face and looking at her reflection. Pouting at what she's seeing, she put the mirror down and gazed accusingly at her father. "Papa! You said Mama had black hair! And lilac eyes! I look nothing like her!"

The man chuckled, ruffling his daughter's hair and planting a warm kiss on her temple. "Well, you need the Harvest Moon for that dear. I did say when you change to your other form, did I not?"

Inuyasha frowned, pouting more and puffing her cheeks in the process while picking the mirror up and looking at her reflection again. "So if I want to see Mama, all I have to do is wait for the Harvest Moon and look at the mirror?" she asked, scrutinizing herself in the mirror.

"Yes dear" he replied, smiling fondly at his daughter.

"Do you change Papa?" Inuyasha asked, finally putting the mirror down beside her and looking up at her father.

"In a way, yes love. But not like you. You are . . . special . . . very special" he replied. Embracing his daughter and placing a kiss atop her head.

Inuyasha smiled, snuggling closer on her father's warm embrace. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes and nuzzled her face on her father's chest, feeling the soft heart beat beneath the robes. A relative silence passed until hurried footsteps were heard just outside the room. The doors burst open, a Youkai soldier clad in armour rushing in.

"Gomenasai, Taisho-sama, Inuyasha-hime!" the soldier said, bowing deeply to the two before turning to the sitting man. "There is terrible news from the Western Post, my lord".

The man, now known as Taisho, hastily got to his feet bringing a slightly startled Inuyasha with him as he stood up, her small arms wrapped tightly around his waist.

"What is it?" he asked, resting his arms around inuyasha's shoulders.

"We do not know how, Sire, but an army of humans is currently headed here, closing in as we speak" the soldier answered.

Taisho cursed under his breath, his arms unconsciously tightening around Inuyasha. The Youkai King had always travelled alone. Masking his scent and his presence as to not let anyone know or even follow him to this place. Only one other person knows where and how to find this castle and that person is under blood oath to never reveal it to anyone else outside his bloodline, and that he was sure of that person's loyalty towards him. And since he kept this place as hidden and unknown as possible, he could not understand how the humans discovered of this location. There was a war currently occurring between the humans and the demons; and as one of the Youkai Lords, he is to lead a portion of the Demon Army. But before that, he needed to visit his daughter one last time before engaging into combat. Coming here to this desolated place where he kept his daughter. And now, the humans are headed here. He needs to make sure of his daughters safety. And because of Inuyasha's condition, fleeing was not an option. He only has a hundred soldiers in and out of the mansion, and still it was not enough to bring down an army of thousands. Even with his strength and power that he knew was enough to defeat the human's singlehandedly, the humans still has powerful allies which can render him helpless if given the chance. He still needs his soldiers, even as few as they can be. With the barrier and concealment charms, he has no doubt that anyone can not find the castle without proper knowledge of it, nor the items needed to locate it. But still, he can't let the chances of a human slipping away unnoticed and being able to sneak in the manor, as unlikely as that can be, and harm his precious one happen. He needs to ensure the safety of his most valuable treasure . . . his life . . . his daughter.

"Papa . . ." Inuyasha called, cutting his train of thoughts. He could hear the fear in her voice, and the look of confusion in her face at the sudden turn of events.

Taisho breathed harshly, letting go of Inuyasha gently and reaching for the three swords lying at the floor where they sat a moment ago. Holstering it around his waist as Inuyasha let go of her father as he moved, Taisho looked at the soldier with wary eyes.

"Alert the soldiers, I will take half of them and engage with the humans before they break through the Western Posts. The remaining ones will stand their ground here at the castle and protect their princess" he commanded. And as he finished, the Youkai soldier bowed respectfully and left the room.

Taisho sighed and slowly turned to his daughter, he can see tears brimming in her golden eyes, fear of him leaving evident in her face as she stares back at him.

"Papa . . ." Inuyasha's tear strained voice almost broke his resolve.

He kneeled down, cupped her face and rested his forehead against hers. "My dear daughter . . . my beloved Inuyasha. Be safe, father will protect you" he said. "I will come back . . . I will" as this last words slipped from his lips, he stood up. Not looking back he left the room, closing the door behind him tightly.

-oOo-

Blood soaked the burnt ground, dripping from a clawed hand gripping a huge sword. Heavy puffs of breath leaving strained lungs as the fatigue caught up to the large frame hunch over in the middle of the trashed forest. Thousands of bodies littering the large expanse of land as far as the eye could see.

Taisho stood straight, eyes grazing through the bloodshed he had came atop of. His eyes wondered off, gazing through the empty distance. Yet in his eyes, he saw a lone castle standing proudly in the horizon. He wanted to take that single step closer to that majestic place, lay his eyes once again on the treasure he had left safe within its towering walls, hold it in his arms and make sure his world was still whole. Yet he turned around, eyes leaving the coveted sight. The weight of duty lay heavy upon his shoulders.

He hunched down, palms clutching the soiled ground, bones snapping and growing, snow white fur growing through alabaster skin, the once firm hands and toes forming sharp claws and large paws, muzzle breaking through human jaws, teeth elongating into sharp fangs as a painful snarl broke through rapidly thinning lips, a tail growing from the back tail bone. And from the place Inu Taisho once was, a large White Dog Demon now stood. Throwing one last lingering glance upon the castle on the horizon, the Dog Demon stretched its head towards the sky and gave a deafening howl before racing off towards the darkening forest.

-oOo-

Yosh!

Chapter 1 edited at last. Is it good? Leave reviews people!

Ta-Ta!

With Love,

Fiore


	2. Chapter 2

By the way, THANK YOU for the wonderful reviews. I never really thought my first story would be received that well. And I'm practically shocked that it was waited on this long. I'm really sorry . . .

Thank you . . .

TimeDameron

Cynthiacyvon

MysticMaiden18

Writer4girlz

Liz

Inulovegirl713

Happygolucky27

I'll try to make this story as worthy of all of your time as possible . . .

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way what-so-ever, own Inuyasha. If I did . . . well . . . (grins)

**Chapter 2**

"_. . . my Moon Lit Castle . . ."_

"_. . . Oto-sama? . . ."_

"_. . . beyond the Western Boarders . . . there, my treasure lies. Find my treasure Sesshoumaru. Bring my treasure home . . . where s-e belongs . . ."_

_The flames sizzle and flared, engulfing the man standing in the middle of the burning flesh and gore. The fire casting eerie shadows concealing the mangled bodies within them._

- Present -

Sesshoumaru blink through the memory as he continued to stare through the never ending horizon. It was never like him to remember things from the past, voluntary or otherwise. He never chooses to dwell in the events that has happened, nor contemplate on the things that have passed. For him, it was complete nonsense. But as he stood there; proudly atop that small hill at the middle of a vast clearing beyond the forest, he could not stop the sudden flow of memories. As if the wind, with it's every puff and gust, carries the memories of long ago and whispers it on his ears. And as unnerving as it was, it was the only attachment he has on that place. That place which held the very foundations of what he lives for as of now.

Golden orbs scanned the vast clearing, flickering with every drop of sunlight landing within its surface. Long silver locks swaying with the winds every gust, grazing softly upon a pale face, two pairs of violet slash like markings adorning either side of his cheeks, a crescent moon mark staining his forehead. His yokata, as white as the snow, with its intricate designs lay upon a strong frame, a white puffy fur resting on his right shoulder cascading down the length of his torso, three swords holstered around his hips. Sesshoumaru was a sight to behold, his lean yet muscular frame standing proudly upon that small hill; his face, betraying no emotions at all, lay impassive. He was the Dog Demon Prince; the only son of Ino no Taisho, the Demon Dog King, former Lord of the Western Lands, who died many decades ago in that very place he stood.

The cold breeze blew softly, grazing through the lush, green grass, passing through the tree branches; its leaves dancing giving the forest that rustling yet calming sound; ivory white clouds hovering slowly through the endless sky above.

It was peaceful, like the still forest surrounding him; with nothing but the sound of the wind rustling through the branches and the faint sound of birds chirping from a distance. Yet its serenity laid a mask of what had transpired there decades ago, its silence hiding the lives that were taken, its tranquillity concealing the horrifying memory of so long ago. He can still see the vivid images of events that took the innocence of that place; he can still hear the screams and cries of pain, the smell of blood and mangled flesh. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as the memories once again began flooding in . . .

_It was a cold night, the darkness consuming the last ray of light from the setting sun. He stood there, atop that very same hill, staring at the bloodshed before his very eyes. It was a war, a battle between two races, two different beings; no one backing down, no one showing neither fear nor weakness. He can hear the endless screams of pain, the deafening shouts of suffering and death. He can see the splattering of blood, bones breaking and flesh tearing to pieces. He can hear the shrilling sounds of swords clashing and armour breaking. He can see the fall of many a human, a demon. The battle has begun, yet far too early to end. The cause of so many deaths lost through the years of war; for Glory, Family, Love, or Honour? Nobody knew. Just the knowledge that it will all come to an end with the eradication of the other serving as the comforting thought for a better tomorrow._

_Sesshoumaru focused his eyes, looking for a familiar figure through the battling bodies. He can't rely on smell alone due to the heavy stench of blood and flesh in the air. When he failed his search, he strained his gaze to the darkening heavens. Funny as it was clear and cloudless, the darkness like a black mantle sprinkled with sugar as stars lay abundant at its bay._

"_Sesshoumaru-sama!" a youkai soldier approached shouting, slashes adorning his armour, wounds staining his arms and face._

_Sesshoumaru turns around, looking down on the soldier; his eyes bidding him to say what has to be said._

"_We are losing many men, Sire! The humans are fighting with Miko's at their side. Many high level Taijiya has also been spotted. Fire has erupted and started to burn half the forest around. The Lord has yet to show. What should we do, Sire?"_

_As Sesshoumaru stilled and opened his mouth, preparing to lash out orders, an explosion burned at the far end of the clearing. The fire sizzling and flaring out as wind lashed from the direction the explosion came. A roar so familiar strained his ears._

"_KAZE NO KIZU!"_

_A figure came running swiftly through the fires, his clawed hands gripping a huge sword, blood trekking down his scarred body. Sesshoumaru frowned as he saw his father's state. He can smell the blood from, as he suspects, large wounds on his father's body; see the numerous arrows embedded upon his back and shoulders. Why? What could have happened? Did his father engage with the humans prior to the battle taking place now? _

_He took a step forward, his claws emerging from calloused fingers, poison dripping a luminescent green on to the abused ground. Waving his hand, slashing his way through the battling bodies before him, hitting and scarring humans at his way; he approached his father. His father, who took out almost all the humans with his powerful blows the moment he arrived, now stood at the middle of the burning clearing, mangles bodies littering at his feet, his back turned against him._

"_Oto-sama . . ." he called as he stopped a few feet away._

_The man turned, his face hidden by the eerie shadows from the fire around them. His expression completely masked, only his shinning, weary eyes evident within the darkness. Sesshoumaru held his gaze for a moment, 'til his father averted his eyes and looks above, staring at the shinning full moon adorning the dark night sky._

"_. . . my Moon Lit Castle . . ." _

"_. . . Oto-sama? . . ."_

"_. . . beyond the Western Boarders . . . there, my treasure lies. Find my treasure Sesshoumaru. Bring my treasure home . . . where s-e belongs . . ."_

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes as a shrill, annoying voice called his name, cutting his train of thoughts. He turned around and saw a small imp demon approaching.

"Yes, Jaken?" he asked quietly.

"Myouga is already at the palace as you requested, mi Lord. He is expecting your highness now" Jaken quickly answered, bowing deeply.

Sesshoumaru simply lifted his eyes from looking at the cowering imp, gave the clearing one last look and turned around, stepping towards the direction of his palace.

-oOo-

A figure stood at the other side of the clearing, hidden within the shadows of the towering trees, scent masked by the wind as it blew away from the standing Dog Demon. Its wine red eyes watches as a small green imp approached and bowed before the standing Prince, a few moments more the two left disappearing at the other edge of the forest. The figure step out of the shadows, revealing its presence on the now empty clearing; black hair tied up in a bun, a few pearls and feathers tucked within its raven strands, a slim figure clad in a beautiful red Kimono.

Kagura stood there for a few more moments before reaching for a feather atop her head and throwing it a few feet above. The feather hovered in the air before slowly growing in size. Kagura jumped, landing gracefully and sitting atop the now large feather. With a wave of her hand the feather flew to the other direction, heading towards the Easter Lands.

After some time flying and passing endless expanses of forest, rivers and mountains; the Eastern Lands came into view. Kagura flicked her hand and flew faster passing gorges, cliffs, and numerous rock falls. Nearing her destination, she can now see a huge castle in the distance resting at the edge of a vast cannon. The castle stood ten stories high, wide spread veranda's framing each floor, large windows carved with intricate designs, balusters made from the finest and sturdy wood. The stone walls surrounding the majestic structure were made thick and tall, guards littering its every corner. The huge gates made of the purest iron with Dragon figures carved in its surface closed shut.

The large feather continued to fly, passing the huge gates and high walls. The guards' bows lowly as Kagura passed them by, continuing her ascend until she reached the very top floor of the castle. Jumping down, she land gracefully on the open veranda. Her wine red eyes roamed the empty room as a slender hand motioned up. The feather begun to shrink, landing on her small palms, placing and pinning it back within her raven locks. A black fan decorated with flower prints and petal designs appeared from her long white sleeves, opening and placing it before her slender carved jaw, hiding her plump red lips. She stepped forward, entering the open room and disappearing through the darkness.

The corridors was dark, dimly illuminated by torches on either side of the white paper covered walls. Soft footsteps breaking the deafening silence as Kagura walked through the wide stretched hallway, her ruby eyes fixated forward, glowing eerily as the shadows dance around her slim figure.

She stopped a moment later, now standing before a huge closed door. Lifting up one slender hand and curling it to a small fist, a soft knock echoed through the silence. After a few moments, a low growl came within the enclosed room. An audible "enter" reverberated as the doors opened wide. Kagura walked in, the doors closing tightly behind her.

The room was large, occupying half of the castles top floor. Burning torches attached to the four corners of the room the only source of light, giving the room an eerie illumination. In the centre was an elevated square flat form, four pillars hoisted on its four corners as satin silk curtains draped from the high ceiling to the wooden floor fastened around it, blood red carpet covering the steps to a large throne situated at the top. A silhouette of a large figure sitting before it, hidden within the shadows the pillars created.

"My Lord" Kagura whispered, bowing deeply before the seated figure.

Aqua blue eyes opened, shinning through the darkness, gazing boringly at the bowing woman.

"Speak, Kagura" the large figure said, boredom sipping from a deep baritone voice before giving a large fanged yawn.

Kagura rose up, straightening her stand before closing her fan and looking up towards her lord. "There is still no news of the princess, my Lord. The Lord of the Western Land seems to still be unaware".

A thoughtful look passed through those cold blue eyes before returning to its usual empty stare. "Very well, how about my brothers?" the figure asked.

"Your older brother is still in search of the princess as well, my Lord. And quite eager I may say; it seems his servants had come in some form of information about the princess. All of them are hovering at the edge of the Western Lands at the moment; we are keeping close watch of them as well"

At that the figure sat up straighter, eyes narrowing. "And how about the other, our youngest?"

"It seems that your youngest brother have not made any plans of searching the princess. No news of any of his men scouting information or travelling about has been made. He is keeping to himself, my Lord"

The figure leaned back, eyes still narrowed in thoughtful contemplation before a menacing grin spread from thin lips, fangs gleaming through the darkness. "It seems something is amiss my dearest Kagura. Go! And keep a close watch on our dear Lords" the figured ordered before a deep chuckle echoed through the otherwise relatively silent room.

Kagura bowed and turned to leave as blue eyes closed, once more hidden within the deafening darkness.

-oOo-

How about it, my lovelies?

Good? Bad?

Ta-Ta!

With Love,

Fiore


	3. Chapter 3

Okey! So this is the update to the story, sorry if its way too late being posted than I said it would. Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews and the corrections some gave me, I really appreciate it.

This chapter is dedicated to **inulovegirl713** and **happygolucky27**. I believed I owed the both of you the biggest apology I can offer for making you two wait for so long. I know the others waited for so long as well, but you two voiced it out on your reviews and it kind of poked my guilt bone quite hard. Teehee! So, how about a OneShot of your favourite pairings, hmn? Tell me one of your favourite pairings and I'll make a OneShot starring them. I'll even do research on it so I can make a suitable OneShot, I'm good at OneShots Really! Just tell me what kind of GENRE/THEME you want, ok. I kind of, maybe, sometimes, always write hurt/comfort, tragedy, angst stories . . . so, fair warning. PM me guys! To those who also want a OneShot made of their favourite pairings, just PM me and I'll see what I can do

**Happygolucky27** – when I saw your review, I was like "Oh, my god! What have I done?! I made them wait so long". (Smiles sheepishly) I really am sorry though, for making you guys wait for so long.

So! On with the story! Wu-shah!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way what-so-ever, own Inuyasha. If I did . . . well . . . (grins)

**Chapter 3**

The faint sound of metal hitting wood echoed throughout the empty hallways. Azure eyes flickered as the person continued to walk towards the direction of the sound. Koga, a wolf demon walked hastily through the empty corridors, clawed feet silently stalking the wooden floor, a pointed fang protruding at the side of his thin lips, brown furred tail swaying behind with his every step, pointed ears twitching with every sound bouncing off the walls. He stopped at the end of the corridor, facing a huge wooden door adorned with small papers pasted upon its surface, sealing incantations written within them. He placed his hands gingerly upon the sealed door; muttering incomprehensible words, the paper lit up. The door swung slowly open by itself, he pushed through them and walked inside.

It was a wide, spacious room; the high ceiling adorned with one single wooden chandelier hanging in the middle, the walls were painted a soft blue colour with cloud prints designing its surface. Pillows, cloths and blankets littering the well varnished wooden floor. A huge four posted bed with white satin silk sheets hanging upon it lay at the far corner of the room. A small dresser littered with ribbons, pins, brushes and a small mirror lay just beside it. No windows can be seen, just the door as a way in and out the completely sealed room.

Koga sighed and stepped inside, closing the door tightly behind. He looked around and his eyes fell to a familiar figure sitting in the middle of the room. The figure was a young girl, her looks that of a 14 year old girl in human years, her long silver hair cascading down the length of her back, framing a delicately carved face. Her honey coloured eyes flickered as she stared blankly at the metal ball within her small hands, the intricate designs conjuring flowers and leaves. Her supple pink lips slightly apart. She was wearing a red robe billowing around her, making her small frame seemingly smaller.

"Hime . . ." Koga whispered.

The girl blinked, her head rising as she turned towards his direction. Her dull eyes slowly lighting with happiness as she looked at him. A warm smile gracing her lips.

"Koga-kun!" she said, her right hand leaving the metal ball and patting the floor next to her, beckoning him to her side.

Koga smiled softly and walked towards the girl, resting slowly beside her as she turned facing him completely. The metal ball lay forgotten at her side.

"Did you come here to take me out Koga-kun?" the girl asked as soon as he sat down, anticipation evident in her eyes.

"Not today, Hime. It's not yet the time, it will be dangerous for you to go out. You know that" Koga said, shaking his head slowly.

"Just this once, Koga-kun? You'll be there with me, like always. Please . . ."

"I'm sorry, Hime. But you just can't. Taisho-sama said so himself, you can't go out of this room" Koga answered sadly, regretting the sadness that slowly crept on those beautiful golden eyes.

"Ohh . . . I know that . . . I just thought . . . I thought I could play and see the sun this time. I've been thinking . . . I want to see if it's warm . . . like what Papa said . . ." the girl replied absently, bowing her head, her bangs concealing her tired eyes.

"Inuyasha-hime . . ."

The girl, now known as Inuyasha, looked up. "It's alright Koga-kun, I can still come out when the Harvest Moon comes, that's enough right" she said, smiling softly. Koga could only nod. She turned and picked up the ball, resting it at her lap, her smile slowly fading away and Koga feared the next question that was to come, like it always does whenever Inuyasha holds her metal ball so lovingly at her lap.

"Have you heard from Papa, Koga-kun?" she asked, staring at the metal ball now clasped tightly within her hands.

Koga's heart sank; aching painfully for the young girl beside him, like all those times those words were asked and answered. How can he tell his princess that her father had died decades ago? How can he tell her that her father will never be able to come and see her again? He had hid that from her for all this years. Can he hide it from her forever? He shook his head before letting out a quiet sigh. For now . . . at least for now, he would keep it for himself.

"Not yet, Hime" he whispered.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru walked silently, the green imp following a respectful distance behind. Memories, questions and assumptions swimming within his thoughts as he turned and passed a bustling corridor; guards and servants scurrying around, bowing as he pass them by. The sound of childish laughter coming from a room just a few distances away. And as Sesshoumaru reached the open sliding door leading to the relatively large room, he caught sight of a mop of black hair. A little girl running around the spacious room, long black hair swaying with her bouncy steps, little arms stretched forward to catch something the little girl was chasing around.

"Rin" Sesshoumaru called.

Rin stopped and turned around, laughter giving way to a happy squeal of "Sesshoumaru-sama" and running towards his direction. The green imp now entering the room and stepping forward pass his standing lord gave an indignant squawk as he was pushed out of the way by the running girl and colliding with the hard wooden floor, said girl stopping at Sesshoumaru's side looking up at him with wide smiles.

Sesshoumaru nodded briefly to the girl before looking up and stepping forward, eyes roaming the otherwise empty room. He walked towards the large table at the other side of the room place just before another open sliding door leading out to a lush garden, sitting down on one of the floor mats scattered around it, Rin following behind and sitting down next to him along with the green imp now sporting a rather large bump on the head.

"I believe you have something that is of this Sesshoumaru, Myouga-san" Sesshoumaru said to the empty table before him.

A large dot quivered at the other side of the table before hesitantly jumping closer. Upon closer look, the dot seems to be an old flee-like Demon; its buggy eyes halfway close, it's almost balding head framed with few hairs at the side, its pointed nose twitching once in a while, baggy green clothes hiding its hunched frame.

"Ah! Sesshoumaru-sama. Is there a reason as to your summons?" Myouga asked, a hint of fear underlying the otherwise steady voice.

"As this Sesshoumaru said before, you have something that is of this Sesshoumaru. Father has one more property that has yet to be found and collected. This Sesshoumaru believes that you know of its location" Sesshoumaru replied, holding to the patience he had practised for so long. The mask of calm indifference never slipping from his face as irritation bubble within him.

"Ahh . . . but you already have Lord Inu Taisho's swords my Lord. The Land of the West recognizes you as its new ruler ever since you're Coming of Age. What more is there that Lord Inu Taisho has that does not resides at your Lords hands?" Myouga answered, eyes darting all around the room refusing to meet Sesshoumaru's steady gaze.

Sesshoumaru can see the tiny sweat that rolled down both sides of the small demon's head, feel the sudden fall of tension in the room, smell the heavy stench of anxiousness lined with fear in the air; the green imp squirmed silently next to the obliviously smiling girl. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, letting his hold of his Youkai slip just a tad bit, bathing the room with just enough demonic hostility before whispering four simple words.

"The Moon Lit Castle"

-oOo-

_Slender bare feet stepped hurriedly on the damp grass, framed by the edge of a pink kimono stained with dirt and mud, small hands clutching the soft fabric lifting it off the ground as to run more fluidly. The running girl stopped for a moment, soft lilac eyes glancing around for something or someone, long raven black hair pinned in a messy bun atop her head, a few strands breaking free and framing a heart shaped face, small plumped lips slightly parted puffing out hurried breaths._

_The rustling of leaves broke the girl from her thoughts; eyes darting forwards, gazing through the darkness enveloping the lush forest. A soft chuckle echoed from the distance, breaking through the lovely songs of the nightly forest creatures._

"_It is unwise for such a lovely creature as yourself to roam the forest at this hour of night, princess" a sultry voice said, a figure slowly emerging from the creeping shadows the towering tree's cast._

_The pale moon light bathe the figure now standing and leaning on a tree a few feet away, revealing a man of fine built; long navy locks pulled in a braid hang upon an armour clad shoulder cascading down the expanse of a broad chest, a long fringe covering the left side of a handsome face stained with a fang like mark below aqua blue eyes on both cheeks, thin lips lopped in an amused smirk, long muscular legs hidden by thick dark blue hakama's leading to kutsu clad feet, a light blue obi tied loosely around narrow hips._

"_Yes, such a lovely creature indeed brother" another voice said, coming from a top the tree the blue haired man stood. Another man sat at the lowest branch just a few feet above, Crimson hair tied in a high ponytail, a few strands falling upon a forehead stained with a flame like marking, crimson red eyes shining with mirth as the man gave the girl a toothy grin, he was wearing a white shitagi, a red sode resting atop his hunched shoulders as his arms rest at his folded knee, legs crossed . Beside him was another man, standing straight even with the thin branch below his feet, sea green hair short and spiked, olive orbs staring down at the girl, his kote covered hands resting at his hips wrapped in a dark green obi, a silk clothe tied at his forehead, his shitagi torn and missing its sleeves revealing thick muscular arms stained with swirling black markings._

"_Shall we ask where the lovely creature is headed? We may escort her for her safety" the green haired man drawled._

_The girl huffed, nose rising in the air as she stares at the three men now blocking her way; her small hands releasing her kimono and crossing it below her chest as she faced them fully. "This is my land; I can do whatever I pleased within my territory. The three of you, on the other hand, are trespassing. What business do you have here?"_

_The three men looked at each other before the two from the tree jumped down besides the blue haired one._

"_To play tag, of course!" the red head said._

_The girl regarded them for a while before dropping her hands at her sides, a wide smile slowly breaking from her small lips as she run towards the three men, arms open to receive her within their warm embrace._

-oOo-

Sorry this chapter is kind'a short. Just easing up to the plot. (Smiles!)

Well, 'til the next chapter my lovelies! (Waves!)

Ta-Ta!

With Love,

Fiore


	4. Chapter 4

Hah!

Another chappie for my lovelies! I hope the story is going as smoothly as I intend it to be.

Before I upload the other chapters, there's just one thing I want to know. I'm not sure if I'll still make this an INUcest, because I'm finding the KouInu pairing a little cuter than I expected. Well! Let me hear what you guys think, ok. This is originally a Sesshounaru/FemInuyasha pairing, buuuuuuutttttttt I may be swayed to change it to a Kouga/FemInuyasha . . . depending on you guys that is. Or even greater! I can make it a Sesshoumaru/FemInuyasha/Kouga pairing! But there's this part of me saying to leave it as such and just make it a Sesshounaru/FemInuyasha pairing still. Argh!

Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Please! The complete overhaul of the chapters I've already made resides within your hands, my dear readers. *smiles*

Anyway, there's this little snippets I placed at the end of every chapter starting from chapter3, those little scenes will be explained later on in the story ok! Those are what I call clichés. Tee-hee!

One more thing, I changed my Pen Name from .FIORE to URIpuppy! Sis said it's cuter *smiles* and easier to remember!

Sooooooooooooo . . . On with the chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way what-so-ever, own Inuyasha. If I did . . . well . . . (grins)

**Chapter 4**

Myouga's eyes widen, he can feel the sudden tension in the air, feel the hostility coming out in waves from the otherwise calm prince. The demon aura bathing the room with its scent of restrained power making breathing slightly harder as the silence continued to stretch on. He folded his hands inside the sleeves of his dirty green hakama, body hunching over ever so slightly, sweat rolling down from either side of his withered face, big buggy eyes closing, hiding the turmoil of emotions within.

The Moon Lit Castle, a place Inu Taisho built for his most precious ones. Once for a time was supposed to be a gift for his beloved lady, now a prison for his most prized treasure. A place hidden by a web of magic and secrets weaved intricately around a past well forgotten, a place the full moon shone brightly bathing it lovingly with its rays of ethereal light, a place where she lies unseen from the world that was supposed to be hers.

He gave out a quiet sigh, was it time? Opening his eyes a fraction, he let his gaze fall on to the regal Inu Youkai before him. Was this young prince ready for the truth his father had hidden well through the decades? For the responsibilities the revelation of these secrets entails? For the actions and decisions he must make however hard they may be for him and his future? His gaze slid to the little ningen girl bouncing at her seat beside the Inu Youkai. He had heard how Sesshoumaru had saved this child from her own kind, from those bandit-turned soldiers that purged her village and killed her family and friends; how the Inu Youkai let the ningen child follow him and in time cared for the child in turn. And maybe, just maybe this young prince was ready. Maybe not quiet, but almost there to the point of acceptance. For he knew how Inu Taisho's son despised humans, and how said son despised his father more for consorting with a ningen woman. But with the appearance of this human child, maybe there was hope still, for the treasure that lay within those castle walls was far too precious than one would care to imagine. Yes, maybe it was time. It was time to open the cage and let the burdened wings spread and take flight.

"Ahh, yes! Lord Inu Taisho's castle. I do remember, now that you have mentioned it. But I'm afraid I can not disclose its location just yet, Sesshoumaru-sama" he said calmly, hiding the fear that was crawling beneath his skin.

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

He can feel the rage slowly building up inside him, how dare this insignificant fool deny him of his birth right?! He was seething, his Youkai slamming through his self control to just kill the petty demon with his claws. But he needed him still; apparently the fool was the only one who knew where the blasted Castle was. He should know, he didn't spend all 200 years of travelling just sightseeing! Even with the warring emotions, his face remained calm etched in perfect indifference; his grip not slipping a bit on his cool facade.

"And why is that, this Sesshoumaru asks?" he said, word slipping from his lips in a deadly calm way.

"I do apologise Sesshoumaru-sama. But I can not disclose any information just yet without proof of your blood relation to Lord Inu Taisho. For that I will have to take a small amount of your blood. And by Lord Inu Taisho's orders, I require a blood oath from you that state that in no circumstance are you to neither deny nor leave Lord Inu Taisho's last . . . possession, lest you be stripped off of your Title as Lord of the Western Lands" the flea demon answered, voiced trembling with forced calmness.

Sesshoumaru cannot believe what he was hearing. For a piece of . . . what? Jewellery? Weapon? . . . his father would go this far? He wanted to say no, to just forget about this whole predicament and continue on with his reign. But this was his father's dying request, his father's last wishes. He had gone so far from going through his father's humongous library to searching high and low of his lands for 200 years. Was he just going to give up now? No. Absolutely not. He was the Lord of the Western Lands, last of the regal Dog Demon Clan, only son of Lord Inu no Taisho. He will not stop until each and last of his birth right was within his grasp. But was this piece of parcel worth all that much? Was it so special for his father to put his title on the line? Yet, with his father's last words echoing in his mind, he stilled his rampant thoughts.

"Very well, this Sesshoumaru will supply all the things needed of him to acquire this parcel. Shall we move to this Sesshoumaru's study so we can carry out this deed and discuss of the Castle's location?" he said, rising from his seat and looking down on the flea demon cowering in his gaze.

"I cannot tell you the location of the castle, Sesshoumaru-sama" Myouga replied, "But I can take you there" he hastily added when he saw the flash of anger that passed the Inu Youkai's eyes.

"This Sesshoumaru accepts" he said after a while, his gaze flicking to the green imp silently seating beside the human girl. "Jaken, retrieve some parchments and construct the contract at once. Deliver it at my study once it is finished"

"Of course, Sesshoumaru-sama" The green imp bowed, then scurried out the room.

"Rin, Myouga-san, follow this Sesshoumaru" he nodded to the two remaining and headed for the door, the little girl jumping up and bouncing on her steps as she followed the Inu Youkai while the flee demon gave out a relieved sigh before following.

-oOo-

The sun was setting, its last rays of light disappearing in to the horizon painting the sky with different hues of red, puffy clouds catching the lovely shades of colour as they float lazily about the darkening sky, the cold night wind beginning its journey as it blew through the forests and endless expanse of lands.

He sighed, crimson eyes taking in the beauty of the setting sun. Wanting to capture the breath taking vision in a parchment, like what he always do oh so long ago whenever he found something worthy to keep not only in memory but in his sights forever. But that was something he had stopped doing for so many decades now, the memory of it bringing pain and sadness he had buried deep within his heart. His fingers twitch, longing for the feel of that thin, smooth item he used to make to draw, the feel of the parchment beneath his fingers. He curled his hands into tight fist, resisting the urge.

He closed his eyes; head falling back and hitting the pillar he was leaning on with a soft thud, his hands resting atop his left knee hoisted up the wooden banister he was sitting on as his right leg dangled down onto the varnished floor.

"I thought I'd find you hear" a soft voice called.

Opening his eyes once again, he turned to look at the direction where the voice came from. There, just a few feet away down the hall stood a woman; her soft pink hair gather all over her left shoulder cascading down in waves through her slim figure till it reached her thin waist where its strands were tied together with a pink cloth, her shinning blue eyes looking at him with unhidden affection, her small pink lips set into a small smile, her delicate hands clasped together in front of her holding a small basket full of flowers, three sets of fluffy white tail with a tint of pink at their tips hugging her form, complimenting her white kimono designed with pink flowers complete with a red obi.

"What is it Kaishi?" he asked.

"Nothing, I haven't seen you all day. Have you been here all along?" she asked, not moving from where she stood.

He didn't answer her, she already knew so why even bother. Instead, he tore his gaze from her and looks out to the horizon, the sun already gone and the moon taking its place as it climbs to the darkening skies, numerous stars already shinning about. He didn't want to ignore her, but he just didn't know what to say. And he knew she understands, like how she does every time he disappears and finds him here staring out to the distance. They have known each other for so long, grew up together under his father's stern gaze. And she understands, she knows, and he appreciates her silent support.

"She'll adore you when she meets you, Rei" she said out of the blue.

He frowned and looked back at her, but all he saw was her back as she walked away, her parting words confusing him even more.

"Be sure to be nice to her, though. The Lord of the West is an easy man to anger" she called back, glancing atop her shoulders before waving and continuing on her way.

-oOo-

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, leaning back at his chair as he tried to relax his stiff muscles. It has been a long day; discussing matters with the old flee demon and dealing with the incompetence of his so called loyal servant in making the contract. They have agreed with each other at some point, and tomorrow they will leave for this Moon Lit Castle of his fathers.

He opened his eyes, yellow golden eyes staring through the darkness. He stood up and walked towards the open balcony of his study, stepping out to the cold night air. He stared at the moon shinning above, the stars twinkling brightly from the cloudless night skies. Ah, just a few more days and the harvest moon will come. He allowed the small tug of anticipation linger in his chest, the memory of a beautiful voice singing softly flooding his mind. How long has it been since he had first heard of that estrange voice? That song carried by the wind and played faintly within the distance. He had tried to search for the one who owns that voice, for the one who sang that song vaguely in the wind. Yet he cannot find them, for the song only echoes on the night of the Harvest Moon.

He closed his eyes once more, relishing the feel of the cold night air upon his cheeks. How many times has that enchanted voice soothed all his worries, cleared all his troubled thoughts, and calm his Youkai's rage? A small twitch on the corners of his lips was the only indication of a smile that wasn't really there. Yes, he was looking forward to another serenade.

-**cut**-

"_What's that?" a soft voice asked._

_He glanced up and saw a girl leaning down towards him, her arms clasped behind her back, her raven black hair tied in a messy bun atop her head with some strands falling down and framing her heart shaped face, her pink lips pursed, her soft lilac eyes staring at his hands. He glanced down at what he was holding._

"_A parchment" he said matter-of-factly._

_The girl pouted, plopping herself down beside him. "I know that! I meant that" she answered, pointing at his right hand where he was holding a small, thin and black object._

"_Oh, this?" he asked, holding it up. "I don't know, but I made it"_

"_What's it for?"_

"_You see this?" he asked holding the parchment closer to the girl where he had drawn the view of the flower fields before them. The girl gave a small gasp, looking at the parchment in amazement. "It's for making this work of art. It's for drawing in this parchment"_

"_It's beautiful. Can I have it when you're done?" she asked, eyes still not leaving the parchment._

"_If you want it, why not? I'll give it to you when I'm finished"_

"_Thank you, Rei!" she squealed, hugging him and watching quietly as he began to draw again._

-oOo-

Wow!

I find it really cute how Sesshoumaru always refer to himself in the Third Person. He's so adorable, don't you think so?

Anyway, review people! It makes me happy, and when I'm happy, inspiration hits me upside the head and makes me write. Wait, I think that was my sister. Even so! I would really appreciate some love!

Yours truly,

Uri-chan!


End file.
